Chaotic Skies
by RealityCrystal
Summary: Tails takes a ride in the X Tornado just for the joy of flying and the breath taking sights. Unfortunately, several disastrous circumstances leads to events that Tails would never have thought possible. Enjoy!
1. Unscheduled Landing

Unscheduled Landing

Night is an environment that promotes tranquility, peace and calmness the majority of the time. Unfortunately, on one particular night in the skies a few dozen miles south of Station Square were filled with nothing but disaster.

A deafening explosion followed by the sound of metal clashing against metal shattered the silent night air as the X Tornado was blasted apart by automatic Anti-Aircraft flak cannons and crashed nose first onto the deck of the world's first flying aircraft carrier like ship, the Grand Egg Imperial. A few moments later everything settled down and the night became quite once again except for the tell-tale crackle of fire as it burned the X Tornado's leaking fuel and inner components.

Meanwhile inside the Grand Egg Imperial, sirens blared to life as the security system was triggered, alerting the crew to the intruder. Doctor Robotnik stumbled out of his bed as his peaceful dream of slaughtering a particular blue fiend was shattered and replace by the current scenario.

"A intruder? On my ship?!," Dr. Robotnik mumbled in disbelief as he yanked on his signature red, yellow, and white coat over his Pajamas. One of Robotnik's robots barged into his room and stated in a squeaky voice, "Sir, there is an intruder on-board!"

"Oh shut up! You think the klaxon did not inform me of that already?," Robotnik snarled and sighed, "It was such a good dream to. Filled with nothing but the agony of that pincushion, but ales it was only a dream." Robotnik patted the stupid robot on the head and continued, "But soon I will eliminate that hedgehog with my new plan, designed to attack that pesky critter at an angle he would never suspect!" With a spring in his step, Robotnik strolled toward the command room of his ship. Robotnik looked at the robot out of the corner of his eye and commanded, "Oh and turn of that damn klaxon! It's giving me a headache I don't need."

"Yes sir," the robot intoned with its squeaky voice as it scurried past Robotnik to do his bidding. Doctor Robotnik groaned, "I really need to replace that robots voice. Maybe later, I have more pressing matter to attend to, damned intruder first." Stepping into an alcove in the wall, Robotnik press his palm onto the fingerprint scanner while simultaneously pressing the button that will take him to the bridge of his magnificent vessel.

Outside on the flight deck of the Grand Egg Imperial, a agony filled moan, which would chill anyone down to their bones, filled the air. A moment later, dozens of hidden doors popped open and disgorged dozens of 4 foot high robots designed for combat tasked with taking care of the intruder. Just as Tails though things could not get worse, he screamed in pain as his shattered bones where jostled while being wrenched from the confines of the X Tornado's smoldering remains. With one arm grasping a medical kit for dear life, Tail pulled his other arm free from the robots grip and shoved the robot back with as much strength as he could. Only being pushed back an inch or two, the robot retaliated by slugging Tails in his abdomen, causing him to double over and open his mouth in a silent scream. Tail's vision grew dark and the last thing he saw before he became unconscious was Doctor Robotnik's signature emblem.

Some time later, as Tails gained consciousness, he could feel himself being dragged across the cold metal floor of the Grand Egg Imperial and was in too much pain to open his eyes to see where he was being led. A faint hiss followed by a whoosh of air that signified the opening of a door, along with the click-clack of his captures feet coming to a halt informed Tails that he had arrived at his captures intended destination. A loud, familiar cough made tails cringe in fear because it wiped away any doubt in Tails's mind that he was in the presence of none other than the infamous Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

"Well, this is unexpected," Robotnik smirked down at Sonic's trusted sidekick, "I would have expected Sonic, or Knuckles, maybe even the US Government, but not you Tails. Well I guess I should not be surprised since you're the only one that has an aircraft that could reach my fortress and allow the trespasser to survive the encounter. By the way, your, dare I say, impressive piece of machinery is now…"

"Shut up Eggman!" Tail growled, wincing in pain but continued on, "Please stop with your monolog and show me the way out."

Dr. Robotnik chuckled, "Let you go? When you just arrived onto my gloriously Grand Egg Imperial, I think not. Besides, this is my ship so my rules, which means you are not allowed to leave, kapish. If you don't want to be here then you should not have crashed onto my ship."

"It's not my fault I crashed here! How am I supposed to see your ship at night if you don't have any lights or anything to indicate its location," Tails coughed and gagged as blood spewed out of his mouth. Cringing in disgust, Robotnik typed a command into a control panel on his chair, which prompted some cleaning robots to clean up the mess.

"Well it's not my problem you can't see my ship at night is it now?," Robotnik chuckled and turned toward the robots holding Tails prisoner, "Egg Sentinel 143 and 859 take our guest here to the med bay and have him patched up because he will be extremely helpful to our cause, a gift from the heavens you could say."

"You had better let me go Eggman, or else Sonic will beat you up like every time you have faced him," Tails croaked as he was dragged out the door, as he was too weak to stand. Robotnik laughed at Tails retreating back, "Don't worry about Sonic, I got plans for him. He won't be able to stop me this time." Doctor Robotnik inhaled and stated with glee, "Aaahhh, I can feel it, world domination will be mine soon enough!"

After a being dragged for a while, Tails tried to memorize the passageways he was being led down, but it kept getting increasingly difficult.

"_I must have a concussion_," Tails thought but could not tell whether or not he had one due to all the pain racing throughout his body. Tails felt his body being lifted up as it was set into a chair and his arms strapped onto some armrests. Cracking open his eyes, Tails look around the medical facility Dr. Robotnik sported on his ship, but was startled from his exploration by the rooms door swooshed open, letting in a freakish-looking white robot that appeared to only be equipped for surgical operations. The freaky white medical robot advanced toward Tails and extended a cleaver like appendage toward one of Tails leg. With Tails's increasing panic, he felt a surge of adrenalin, which allowed him to ignore the pain and get a better look what the robot was doing. Tails sighed in relief as his mind finally caught up with what he was seeing and realized the robots arm was not attached to a cleaver but a simple scanner like devise. Cringing, Tails hoped he would come out of this ordeal in one piece. The robot turned around and rummaged around in one of the cabinets attached to the far wall of the room. Pulling out some gauze, a splint, and some anti-bacterial cream from the cabinet, the robot returned to Tails's side to continue its job. Tails yelped as the cold metal of a clawed arm clasped around his leg.

"This is going to hurt, but your legs broken and I need to realign the bones," the medical robot informed Tails and with a quick jerk, had Tails's leg bones realigned. Tears came to Tails eyes but he clenched his teeth and bore with the pain. With precise movements only a robot could do, the medical robot splinted Tails leg and proceeded to coat all of tails cuts with the anti-bacterial cream. After the robot treated Tails's concussion, it closed up its tools and intoned, "Medical Operation Complete, returning to docking station." Tails felt himself being lifted up as Egg Sentinel 143 and 859 dragged him out of the room and down another path of mazy passageways. Tails looked up and dread filled his body as he was dragged down Detainment Hall 13. For the third time that night, Tails was lifted up and tossed onto a semi-hard bed and with a swoosh of finality, the cells solid metal door, save for a single sliding panel, slammed shut and started humming as hundreds of thousands of volts electrified the door. Just before passing out, Tails thought about his current situation and what Eggman said about his plan for Sonic, and realized that Sonic might not be able to save him.

"_Sonic, please help me_," Tails pleaded with his mind just before he was engulfed by blissful sleep.

* * *

This is a Shadow x Tails story, I am not sure if I will write a sex scene so it will be mostly cuddling and fluff.

Inspiration: EnV - Imagination - YouTube

Shails by LikeMaNiac on DeviantArt

If you have any thoughts about the story, it is greatly appreciated.


	2. Encounter

Encounter

'_Soft, soft bed. HHmmmm…,' _dreamed Tails as he rolled over and cuddled closer to the plain white, fluffy pillow. Cuddled into the luxurious bedding, which every cell had for reasons, Tails was abruptly shocked out of his sleep when his arm brushed up against the cold metal that the bed was composed of. Yanking himself away from the metal, Tails yelped in pain as he jostled his broken bones and banged his bruises against the wall. Tails glanced around the dimly lit, plain looking cell, which contained only the necessities one would need. The only thing that was odd about the cell was the blanket and pillow being something that you would find in a fancy hotel, and not in a prison.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Tails was yanked out of his musing as someone slammed their fist against the solid steel door. The tiny window in the door slide open and a black face filled the gapping hole. Tails, who had laboriously and somewhat clumsily stood up and took a few steps toward the door to inspect the noise, stumbled backwards as the figure came into view. The brighter light from outside of Tail's cell casted a Shadow over the figure's face, which only allowed tails to see black spikes that were angled upward with stripes of blood red.

"Your food," said the figure in a gruff voice and then dropped a tray filled with questionable looking substances though the slot. Tails, being a curious fellow, could not help himself and ask the 'Devil', as Tails dubbed the figure, "Who and what are you? Did Eggman make you?" The 'Devil' chuckled and turned away from Tail's cell and stated, "Your worst nightmare, and yes, you could say Ivo made me in a way." The 'Devil' then shut the steel panel close on Tail's jail cell door, cutting Tails off from the outside world. As Tail's eyes rested upon the tray of food, all thoughts of the odd encounter where pushed to the back of his mind. Tails groaned in pain as he bent down to pick up the tray; mumbling, "It's probably not poisoned, I hope."

In one of the flying fortress's many workshops, Robotnik was hunched over an extremely advanced work table scribbling evil genius stuff down on an equally advanced looking blueprint. Chuckling, Robotnik said to himself, "This will bend sonic to my will! I just can't wait!" Robotnik took a sip from his custom mug, which was inscribed with, "Caffeine'O'Matic 3000". Just as Robotnik was about to set his mug down, he was startled by the workshop's door as it was slammed open with a loud crash.

"Shit," cursed Robotnik as he spilled his scorching hot coffee all over himself and his fancy blueprint.

"I have given the fox his food. Now unless you got some other manual task you want me to take care of that the robots are perfectly fine at doing themselves, I will be going," snapped an annoyed Shadow as he barged into the room.

"As I have said before time and time again, STOP barging into my workshop while I am working," yell Dr. Robotnik as snatched a rag off a shelf and franticly dabbed the coffee off his blueprint. After Dr. Robotnik cleaned the coffee off of his blueprint, he turned to Shadow and stated, "The reason why I won't you near that yellow freak of nature is because I want him shaking in his shoes when it's time to squeeze any information out of him regarding his friends. If I ever want to defeat that blasted hedgehog, I need to cover all my bases. No go and keep an eye on Sonic's little pet."

"Do you also want me to give him a tour of your ship while I am at it?" retorted an irritated black hedgehog.

"The sarcasm was not necessary Shadow. If you want, you can have a little fun with him, just don't kill him. He is, after all, leverage against Sonic, which I need to complete my plan."

"Fine!" growled Shadow as he slammed open the workshop's door, causing Dr. Robotnik to spill his coffee again just as he was about to take another drink.

"Damn you Shadow," came the pained yell of Dr. Robotnik as Shadow exited the workshop and strolled toward the Detention Hall 13.

Tails finished the last of his meal, which left much to be desired, and set the tray inside the cell door's window slot. Dragging himself back to his bed, Tails sat down and decided to give his surroundings a look. The first thing he noticed was that there was no toilet or sink, just a shower head with a 3 inch hole under it.

"Ugh, Sonic, please hurry up," grumbled Tails as he realized that the hole will have to do. After farther examining the room, Tails came to the conclusion that this was not going to be a very pleasant stay aboard Eggman's ship. Even the bed looked uncomfortable to sleep on, if you could even call it a bed. It was just a simple canvas like material with a metal frame around it, which was bolted to the wall. Tails sighed in desperation until he realized that against the far was a vent that looked just big enough for him to squeeze into, that is of course if he could get the vent cover off first.

Tails was startled out of his musing when he heard the turning his cell door's lock. The door swung open to reveal the 'Devil'. With nothing obstructing his as before, Tails whimper and took as step back as the 'Devil' was ALOT more intimidating in person. This creature was like nothing Tails had ever seen. It was like something out of a horror film. The air around the 'Devil' was filled with malice and the air faintly crackled with power, so so much power. Not knowing what to do, Tails took another step back and shivered as the room felt like it dropped twenties degrees. The 'Devil chuckled as he took pleasure in Tail's fear, which only made Tails even more frightened. Time seemed to slow down as the 'Devil' reached out a hand toward Tails and latched onto his arm. Tails screamed and struggled to free himself from the 'Devil's grip, but was silenced when he felt an incredibly painful slap to the face.

"You said you wanted to know what I am?" said the 'Devil' in a gruff voice and tugged Tails out of the cell with a whimper. Tails yelped as he landed on his broken leg. Just to spite Tails, the 'Devil' gave a kick to Tail's broken leg. Tails cried in pain as he was escorted out of Detention Center 13.

"_Shit, I guess curiosity really did kill the cat,_" though Tails as he was shoved down the hallway and stuffed into a tiny cylindrical room. The 'Devil' stepped in with Tails and pressed a series of number and letters into a keypad before pressing one of the random buttons on the wall. Tails tried to memorize the code, but it was too long and was typed too fast. A moment later, the cylindrical room's door snapped shut mildly annoying hum filled the room. Without any warning, the room quickly ascended the many levels of the Grand Egg Imperial, which unfortunately put some unneeded strain on Tail's broken leg. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. The door opened to reveal the gloriously open blue sky. Tails gasped as he realized he was on top of Eggman's ship. Hope turned to disappointment as Tails noticed that his beloved X Tornado was nowhere to be found. Not even his own blood was anywhere to be found the deck of the ship. It was probably the cleanest surface Tails had ever seen in his life.

Without warning, the 'Devil' pulled Tails out of the elevator and walked toward the edge of the end of the deck. The Grand Egg Imperial was hovering about twenty feet off the ground. Tails eyed the ground and deduced he was about 250 feet off the ground.

"_If I could slide down that wing and land on top of those trees, I probably could escape_," contemplated Tails as he prepared to break the grip the 'Devil' had on his arm.

"Don't even think about it," snapped the 'Devil', "Even if you did survive the fall, you would be to injured to move, let alone escape from me. Beside, you asked me a question and I am willing to answer. See that hill over there, that big one?" Tails nodded as he looked at the hill the 'Devil' was pointing at. The 'Devil' splayed his fingers toward the hill and shouted, "Chaos Lance!" The air faint crackle in the air become more noticeable as yellow energy pool into the 'Devil's hand. It was nothing like Tails had ever seen, it made the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. The pool of yellow light shoot from the 'Devil's hand and streaked toward the hill at speeds even Sonic could not outrun. The bar of yellow light struck the hill, causing it to explode in a blinding flash of light, shortly followed by a loud deafening explosion. The only thing left of the hill was an impressively large creator.

Tails shivered, "_How could Sonic ever compete with that?!_" Tails hope for rescue diminished rapidly as the 'Devil laid waste to the Forest below. Tails whimpered in horror as the 'Devil' whispered in his ear, "I am pure, unadulterated destruction."

* * *

I apologize for the long absence. I had went off to collage so I had completely forgot about this story.

Food for though: Dr. Ivo Robotniks IQ is 300

Now this is what a person with 300 IQ can do: William James Sidis - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

If a human had an IQ of over 300, of what would they be capable? - Quora

I updated the Grammar and changed a few things, pretty minor stuff so no need to reread. I changed the author's note though.

Who even reads these author's notes?

Anyways, thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
